The present invention relates to lab coats of the type worn by medical professionals.
Conventional lab coats are white and have collars and lapels which are similar to collars and lapels on men's and women's suit jackets insofar as collars and lapels are cut from the same cloth as the body of the coat and folded over.
Medical professionals often drape a stethoscope around their collar and lapels. Very often the draping of the stethoscope causes the lapel of the lab coat to fold and crinkle when the stethoscope is used or moved.
Traditional lab coats often have the medical professional's hospital department such as surgery, radiology, critical care, for example, sewn or embroidered on the body of the lab coat. The sewn or embroidered department identification is often hard to read or seen.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid the folding, crinkling, and other interference caused by a stethoscope when worn on a lab coat.
It is also an object of the present invention to improve on the traditional hospital department identification system.